


Persona: Memories

by JoshEqualsEpic



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshEqualsEpic/pseuds/JoshEqualsEpic
Summary: This is just a fun thing I started up. I only hope people enjoy and give me feedback. My chapters are short I know, I'm sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun thing I started up. I only hope people enjoy and give me feedback. My chapters are short I know, I'm sorry.

**Persona: Memories**

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

I slowly open my eyes, looking around the room I find myself in. “Is this a hospital?” I ask myself, glancing down at what was once my chair to see a bed. It surely seemed that I was indeed in a hospital, or at least a patient’s room. Before I could question things further I hear the main door open and a strange boy walks in. The boy was wearing a deep blue suit, almost like a butler. Along with his strange choice in outfit he also had snow white hair and piercing yellow eyes, one of them covered up by his hair. Despite his strange appearance he smiles at me.

“Hello there. My name is Jonathan. Master will be here in just a moment.” The newcomer says, introducing himself like this was a completely normal situation. As I go to open my mouth I hear another voice from outside the room. I blink in shock as the door seems to disappear, the room stretching to become much larger and a rather bizarre man sitting at a desk in front of me. The strange boy smiles at what I can only assume is his ‘master.’ I stay silent, unable to really comprehend what is happening here until the man with the incredibly long nose smiles at me.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." The man explains, his grin still on his face and my eyes trying to rationalize what kind of insane dream I’m having. The man takes my silence as a chance to continue “My name is Igor and if you are here that means you have quite the destiny ahead of you. Why don’t you tell me your name?” Igor asks, finally snapping me back into reality. “My name is Taishi Matsuda.” I say sternly, there was no need to be rude after all despite my fear. Igor and Jonathan smile at me, well Igor more or less keeps his same creepy grin.

“Nothing that happens here is an accident, as long as you are here you are our guest. We will be here to help you while you go on your journey and we are both excited to see where your choices lead you.” Jonathan says with a smile and a nod. “What destiny are you talking about?” I manage to blurt out before my eyes shoot open again. I’m back in the real world, on the plane I was on when I must’ve dozed off. ‘What a strange dream?’ I think to myself while looking out the window. We must have landed. I step off the plane with nothing but a bag over my shoulder, looking around at all the buildings. ‘So this is Sankoku. I wonder where my ride is.’ I think to myself.

My attention is suddenly caught off guard by someone shouting “Taishi!!!” and I’m being caught in a bear hug! A much older woman who stood a good few inches shorter than me was crushing my ribs with her inhuman strength! “H-Hi Aunt Monume! It’s been a very long time. I think I was seven when...we...last...talked!” I manage to blurt out, feeling my lovely aunt trying to desperately destroy my organs with her strength! She stands at 4’9” compared to my 5’4” and has a rather skinny frame. I’m a bit more muscular but I don’t’ do any sports so I wouldn’t consider myself athletic. Her eyes were brown and she had some wrinkles on the skin, which is to be expected at her age and she’s always seen in her patented orange tracksuit. Why orange? I’ll never know. I have bright blue eyes like my mother but we do have something in common and that is we both have white hair. My hair has always been white but it’s curly to the point I don’t bother combing it. It doesn’t fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

After a short car ride I watch as Aunt Monume unlocks the door to her apartment and opens it up for me to walk inside. “Ok honey, while your parents are away on business you’ll be staying for me for the school year. There’s a school actually about a twenty minute walk away from here I signed you up for called Hirachi High! I even got a uniform in your size!” She says before pulling out a black pair of pants and a shirt with a white circle in the upper right corner. Inside the perfect circle is a black triangle, what a lame design. I smile at my aunt however and nod before she decides to leave me so I can rest up after my long flight.

I look up at the ceiling as I lay on my new bed, unable to really sleep at the moment. ‘What a strange dream I had earlier….I can’t really get it off my mind…’ I think to myself, feeling my eyelids grow heavier and heavier until I end up passing out. Sleeping soundly until my phone alarm wakes me up, causing me to do my morning routine and walking into the kitchen to see a note from my aunt. ‘I have gone for my morning run! I fixed you some toast and oj!’ The note read. More than what I usually had.

I start to make my way towards Hirachi High before realizing something incredibly important. I have no clue where I’m actually going! As I go to move across the street I feel someone roughly grab my shoulder. I turn around quickly to see a boy about my age with short red hair. “Hey there guy! You’re going to be late if you go that way. Follow me!” He says with a carefree grin before starting to walk. Just who was this guy!?! I sigh and start to follow the boy with my hands in my pockets before feeling my phone buzz. Pulling it out instinctively I notice it’s on the camera, which is weird since I didn’t put it there. I go to close the app but when looking through my phone’s screen I notice something odd. The boy in front of me is suddenly a demon! Standing much taller than what he once was with multiple, muscular arms and claws from his fingertips. His eyes looked bloodthirsty and his teeth were filed down into fangs.

I feel my legs start to shake for a second. What the hell is going on!?! Before I can question it the boy turns around and smiles “You coming?” he asks, the phone screen showing him as normal now. With a sigh of relief I put the phone away and nod “By the way! My name is Sentoki Dinashi! I’m a second year like you!” he says, pointing to the symbol on his chest like mine. I thought it was just the school symbol but it differentiated classes, interesting. I then remember I haven’t introduced myself “Oh, sorry. My name is Taishi Matsuda.” I say, holding out my hand and shaking this Sentoki’s hand. The phone starts to vibrate again, with increased frequency this time. “Oh, your phone is going off. Might wanna answer it before we get there.” My new acquaintance explains before leaving me to run into the school. I pull out my phone to notice that it’s back to normal ‘I need a new phone.’ I think to myself before heading into the school to start my first day.

Once inside I notice Sentoki sitting in the back of the class, when he notices me he waves. His enthusiasm from earlier seeming gone, must be the school environment. I listen as the teacher, Ms.Amaguchi introduces me to the class. Causing me to nervously wave while she sits me in front of Sentoki and beside a girl I’ve obviously never seen before. She has medium length brown hair with a ponytail and along with her school uniform wears a pair of black glasses that cover her green eyes. Her school uniform also has a white lanyard around her neck with a rather old school camera attached to it. I open my mouth to properly greet myself to her and as soon as I get a syllable out she holds up a finger as if to shush me. Great….this will be a fun school year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

After class Sentoki taps on my shoulder, causing me to look back at him before turning around. My hands in my pockets as he grins “So, what do you think of your first day at Hirachi High? I know Ms.Amaguchi can be a bit of a pain in the ass but she means well.” he says, scratching the back of his head as if by nervous habit. The girl who was sitting next to me sighs and rubs her temples “Sentoki, don’t scare the new guy too badly…” she says, scolding my new ‘friend’ before turning her attention to me. “Sorry about earlier. I just try my best to focus in class. My name is Miyu Akagawa.” The girls with the camera says, introducing herself.

I nod some, my eyes glancing down at her camera again and as I open my mouth to ask about it she holds it up excitedly. A spark in her eye as she takes a quick photo of myself and Sentoki “I saw you staring at my beauty! I work for the newspaper club and taking photographs is my favorite thing about it! Besides, there’s nothing like making memories, right?” Miyu asks, causing me to shrug. “I suppose so, I’m only here for a year anyway…” I say, crossing my arms only to feel Sentoki punch me in one. “Well, you might as well have friends while you’re here!” he says, being overly cheerful as usual. I can’t help but feel my face muscles make a small smile. ‘They’re not so bad I suppose, could be worse.’ I think to myself.

“I would hangout today but I promised my aunt I would go home right after school.” I lie, just drained from all the ‘excitement’ of school and wondering about that demon again. I glance at the cheerful Sentoki while he talks to Miyu ‘Just what was that about?’ I think to myself before walking off back to my ‘home’. I open the door to find Aunt Monume still gone. Locking the door behind me I yawn and sit on the couch, thinking about everything today. I look down at my phone and notice the camera app pulled up again, with a picture of Sentoki. That demon from before. “What the hell is up with this thing?” I ask before trying to delete the photo. I click on the picture and before I can really recognize what is going on I feel myself starting to fall!

My eyes flutter open slowly, staring upwards into what seemed to be an eternal abyss. I slowly sit up, rubbing my head and looking around “What is this place?” I ask myself before fully standing up. I look around the area and notice a large building standing in front of me, causing my knees to shake a bit. “I was just at Aunt Monume’s apartment….this isn’t right!” I say rather loudly, freaking out a bit as I force myself towards the doors of the building. My hand gradually reaches out to touch the handle before hearing a loud flapping noise. I look up to see a...bird? No! What is that!?! I jump back as the creature lands in front of me and then pokes its head up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

“O-Oh! Hi there!” The strange bird-like creature says to me, waving some. “I’m sorry! I thought you were here to attack this place and I can’t let that happen! But you don’t look like the others.” It then says, its eyes looking much kinder now. I slowly get a better look at the thing talking to me. My eyes glance at it’s rather large, black eyes and it’s long, rounded beak. It stood on two legs and had feathers for arms. Again, what the hell is this thing!?! “I...I don’t even know what to say besides...what the hell are you!?!” I finally blurt out what I had been thinking.

The bird-like creature blinks before laughing some. “What do you mean? I’m Lidth! I should be asking who you are!” It says rather childishly, causing me even more confusion and agitation. I soon give in, maybe this was another dream. Like with Igor and Jonathan. “My name is Taishi Matsuda but...can you tell me what others you were talking about?” I ask curiously. If this is a dream I may as well go along with it. “Oh, I’m not quite sure what they are...but I’ve always called them Shadows. They’re these creatures that attack this place. It’s dangerous to be here. You should go home.” The bird creature, excuse me, Lidth explains. “But what is this pl-” I wake up on the couch, Aunt Monume shaking me a bit. “Oh dear, you fell asleep on the couch. Come eat some dinner before you go back to sleep, alright?” she asks with a smile, to which I nod.

I quietly eat my food, not listening to the tv on in the background. Not focusing on anything at all except my strange dreams when Aunt Monume stands up, smiling widely. I look over at the television and hear a small jingle playing on a commercial. Not thinking anything of it I speak up “What? Do you need that?” I ask. To which she looks back at me and laughs some “No! Don’t you recognize it!?! That was my jingle! My voice!” She says with a smile, coughing just a bit from the excitement before laughing a bit more “I’m so happy!” she says, too excited to focus on me as I put the rest of my food away.

The next day at school I stop Sentoki and Miyu, explaining what happened. “Geez, sounds like a weird dream.” Miyu says while Sentoki nods “Besides, birds aren’t that big.” Sentoki interjects. Causing both myself and Miyu to stare at him like he’s a moron. “Either way, it felt so incredibly real and it happened after...well after I accidentally took a picture of you.” I explain, pointing at Sentoki. “What!?! When did you take a picture of me!?! Let me see it!!” Sentoki says, snatching my phone away from me and laughing some. “I look like a total goober in this!” He says, showing Miyu who nods in acceptance. Did they not see the demon?

Sentoki shrugs some “Oh well! Use it as my contact picture!” he says before putting his number in my phone. “I have to go, later!” He says, running off, full of energy as usual. Miyu turns her gaze to me “So? Why did you take such a crappy picture of him anyway?” She asks, causing me to blink in confusion, still seeing the demon. “It was an accident.” I lie, going to delete the photo again but once again. Seeming to start falling the minute I clicked the photo, this time however I look over to see a screaming Miyu falling with me. “What’s happening!?!?!!” She shouts as we both go down down down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

Before I can respond to Miyu as we were falling I felt my eyes grow heavy. ‘What? Now!?!’ I think to myself before I wake up inside of a hospital room again. “The Velvet Room, so it wasn’t a dream.” I say as I get up to stand. Looking over at the door I watch as it opens up to reveal Jonathan, looking as chipper as ever. “Ah! I see you’re awake! Good! My master will see you now!” Jonathan explains as the room starts to expand in size once more, revealing the master of the Velvet Room, Igor. “It seems your journey is finally starting. I’m glad to see you are starting to make connections as well. I believe you will need them on your journey ahead. But besides that I need to discuss something with you.” Igor explains before holding up which seems to be a small glass panel of myself. “What in the world is that?” I ask, standing up to walk closer to it only for Igor to close his hand and send it flying at me!

I close my eyes in fear of glass flying at my face, only to not feel any impact. When I open my eyes I’m holding the small picture of myself in my left hand. I hold it up to my face to get a better look at the picture only for it to disappear again. I sigh, my question not being answer but I don’t honestly believe I’ll get one from Igor or Jonathan. “Interesting, it went to you in one solid form even though it usually forms in pieces. This shall be interesting, especially for you.” Jonathan says, his hands behind his back like usual. Igor then opens his mouth to speak, at least I think he was opening his mouth. “You represent the Wildcard. Infinite possibilities for either miraculous growth or great destruction. You will be the one who decides where this adventure leads to joy or ruin.” Igor says, not really explaining anything to me either. What if I don’t want to be this ‘Wildcard’! Before I can open my mouth to respond however I feel a very violent shaking.

My eyes shoot open to see Miyu shaking my shoulders roughly “Wakeup wakeup wakeup wakeup!!!!!” She repeats over and over again until I finally sit up. “Are you ok?” I ask, looking over at her as she nods, tears in her eyes. I sigh and soon stand up, bringing her to her feet also “What exactly is this place?” I ask, looking over to see an apartment complex not far away from the two of us. “How should I know!?! What did you do!?! Why are we here!?!” Miyu shouts at me like I’m the one to blame. “I have no idea, for any of that.” I reply bluntly before hearing a somehow familiar flapping sound. Looking up I see a bird-like creature once again, which can only mean it’s Lidth. “So it wasn’t a dream…” I say to myself while Miyu cowers behind me.

Lidth lands with surprising grace and looks over at the two of us, grinning some as he sees me. “Oh! It’s you again Taishi! What are you doing here?” The bird asks while Miyu’s eyes widen in utter horror and she backs away. Soon falling down and starting to scoot back. “Oh no oh no oh no oh no!!! You two are going to work together to kill me aren’t you!?!” She shouts out before pulling her camera out and taking a picture of us with a blinding light. I hold my arm over my eyes, shielding them from the flash “What are you talking about!?! Don’t act crazy!” I shout. Looking over at Lidth who seems to be stunned in place.

“Um, Lidth. You ok?” I ask, waving my hand in front of the stunned bird, snapping a few times to no avail. He soon blinks and shakes his head, holding it “Owww! What was that for?” He says, glaring daggers at the terrified Miyu, who was too afraid to move. “We’re not going to kill you but really Taishi! I told you it was dangerous here and you should go home! Not bring a girl with you!” Lidth scolds, causing my blood pressure to rise in anger. “I didn’t bring her anywhere! I keep ending up here by accident! Just get me home Lidth!” I shout loudly. Seeing the two of us arguing like school kids soon calmed Miyu down enough to finally stand up “I...I don’t know what’s happening here but I just wanna go home. Can you make that happen Mr.Bird?” She asks politely to Lidth who only nods.

“Of course I can! Just give me a minute to find the right place and I’ll come right back to get you!” Lidth replies before jumping into the air and flying off, leaving the two of us alone. “So you’ve been here before right?” Miyu asks me, I respond with a nod before explaining myself. “To be honest, I thought it was a dream. I know nothing about this place or what it is exactly. Lidth is an even bigger mystery.” I admit. Within a second’s notice we both feel the area around us start to cool down, something wasn’t right. Miyu gets behind me as these strange creatures start to raise up from black goo on the ground and form monstrous creatures!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

Whatever the hell these things were they meant business! The three in front of us formed into terrifying looking creatures holding...boomerangs? My eyes narrow as one of them throw what I would normally consider a children’s toy towards us. I reach my arm up to shield myself and hopefully block the projectile but soon feel a sharp pain where it hits. Wincing in pain I look to see the boomerang had stabbed into my arm! “What the hell!?!” I shout, wincing in more pain as the boomerang returns to the small, zombie-looking creature.

“Taishi! Are you ok!?!” Miyu shouts out, snapping tons of pictures with that blinding flash once again, hoping to distract or blind the creatures. I open my mouth to respond to her but suddenly feel my body grow heavy. Heavier than any sort of pit I’ve had in my stomach within my entire life. “It seems you’re in danger. Maybe we should team up so you can at least try to accomplish what you promised!” A voice rings out in my head, sounding like it’s scolding me for almost dying here. I feel the pain in my stomach sharpen more as I fall to my knees, shouting in pain. “Taishi!” I hear being shouted by Miyu, the creatures, which I can only assume are Shadows closing in.

I continue to scream out before the same small glass mural from the Velvet Room appears in front of the two of us. With my pain and anger surging through my body I lift my clench fist up and shout “Get out of my way!” I slam my fist into the mirror once, twice and then a third time, causing it to crack a little each time. With one last punch the mural shatters over my hand, glass sticking into my fist and seeming to disappear, leaving no wounds on my body. My eyes widen in utter shock as the pit in my stomach disappears, instead seeming to shoot into the palm of my hand.

Just when I think I can’t be any more surprised a beam of energy shoots from my hand and a rather tall, lanky figure stands there. Well, sort of. He seemed to be a solid construct but his body was pure white. Blank except for this black swirl that went from his feet all the way to the top of his head. “Persona…” I say to myself, not really thinking as the being in front of us starts to speak. “Well, it’s about time you summoned me. I am Horkos and from this moment on. You’re my responsibility!” Horkos shouts. Looking at the Shadows closing around us Horkos holds out his hands, a gust of wind shooting from each hand into the Shadows and knocking them around the area. Slamming them against the apartment building in front of us repeatedly until they started to disappear back within the walls and ground as black goop.

I stare up at my Persona, this being I somehow formed from my own body. I reach out to touch it only for it to disappear back into my hand, leaving a strange ring where it once came from in the palm of my hand. “Taishi; are you ok? What was that? How did you do it?” Miyu asks, just as shocked as I was. “That was a Persona.” Another voice soon says, looking over I see Lidth flying back to us, grinning as usual. “How long were you just flying around not helping us!?!” Miyu shouts and bashes Lidth on the head. “I just got here and saw it! Though I’ll admit I’ve never seen one in person. I heard they were the only things that can fight Shadows. Well, that and if you’re great at flying, like me!” Lidth explains with a snicker.

“What is a Persona?” I soon ask, finally catching my breath and looking over at Lidth who only shrugs. “I dunno!” He says, rather nonchalantly in fact! “Then how do you know it can fight Shadows!?!” I soon shout out, ready to slug him myself despite my hand still hurting, not to mention my arm. “I only know what I know. I don’t know where I know it.” Lidth ‘explains’, rather poorly. “Anyways, let’s get your arm looked at and then we can get you two home!” The bird says. Causing Miyu to pull out a handkerchief from her shirt pocket. “Here, use this. It’s the least I can do for defending me.” She says, helping me tie it around my arm.

“The way home is this way, I’ll walk so you can keep up.” Lidth says, leading us away from the apartment complex. We soon end up at a building that appears to be a school, our school in fact! Hirachi High! “What is it doing here?” Miyu asks for me to Lidth who blinks in confusion. “What do you mean? This is where you were right?” He asks us, which I nod to. “Well, no harm in going inside I suppose.” I say, walking towards the door without Miyu “Hey! Don’t leave me here!” Miyu shouts as she runs after me. I open the door to the school only to see a blinding flash of light and suddenly we both wake up. Standing right where we were in the classroom. We both look around and I glance down to see my arm still bandaged with the handkerchief. 

To our surprise Ms.Amaguchi walks into the classroom to see us both with my phone out. She didn’t seem mad however, more concerned. “Kids, school just ended. You can talk outside of here.” She says before noticing my wound. “Are you ok? What happened?” She asks, making her way over. “I just fell is all.” I explain, letting her look at my arm. She suspiciously looks at the two of us before nodding “Ok, well. Go to the nurse’s office before you go home to get it bandaged up properly.” She says before shooing us out. Miyu looks over at me, obviously still shaken over the whole experience “I...I don’t know what that was but I need...I need to go home.” She says before leaving me to go to the nurse’s office. I sigh some as I start to make my way home after getting a proper bandage there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 

I open the door to Aunt Monume’s apartment to find her not home. A note on the fridge letting me know she would be out late and that she has left me some food in the fridge. With a sigh I throw the note away, not really hungry but drained of energy I make my way to my room. Collapsing on my bed I feel my eyes growing heavier and heavier until I start to fall asleep. When next I open my eyes I’m back in what appears to be the Velvet Room. Igor stares at me with his usual creepy face while Jonathan smiles kindly upon me.

I sit up slowly, rubbing where my arm was cut only to notice the wound was gone. “It seems you have awakened some of your potential.” Jonathan informs me while holding up the small murtal of myself in front of his face. Soon closing his hand to make the image disappear he looks back at Igor, as if waiting for him to speak. “Your journey seems to have finally started my Wildcard. I am incredibly interested to see where it leads you and what decisions you will make on the way. Don’t disappoint…” Igor says. My eyes starting to get heavier once more before I fall back into a deep sleep.

The next morning I end up having breakfast with Aunt Monume, who like usual is in a good mood, watching another advertisement of her singing. I decide not to ruin her good mood with telling her of my strange adventure yesterday, after all my arm had healed overnight it seemed. Today is Sunday, my day off and I had things I needed to do. That apartment in that weird world, I swear I had seen it before at one point. I had decided to  dress in a plain white t shirt with a black jacket and black pants on. Walking out of the apartment I began to retrace my steps on how I had gone to school that day. All the while, thinking back about Lidth, what exactly was he? She? Who knows?

I stop in  my tracks when I finally notice the apartment building. It was different than the one I have been staying in, almost as if it was a lower income apartment building. As I’m staring at it I feel my phone vibrate, causing me to reach for it to see a message from Sentoki. ‘What are you doing outside my place?’ Huh? Before I had a chance to reply my classmate came running out wearing a tank top as red as his hair. It had a crude drawing of a guitar on it and a man smashing it onto the ground. He was also wearing some black shorts, despite it being a bit cold outside. “Yo dude, I was just going to text you to see if you wanted to hangout but it seems you figured out where I live!” Sentoki says with a happy shark-like grin. “I mean, I suppose I should figure out where everything is.” I reply, to which he laughs at.

We continue talking a little before I notice Miyu walking out of the apartment as well, holding onto her trusty camera and wearing a light yellow skirt and a white button up short sleeve shirt. Sentoki notices me staring and suddenly frowns some “Yeah, she lives a few doors down from me. Despite that, we haven’t hung out a lot since middle school.” He says with a sigh. “Anyways, what did you want to do today!?!” Sentoki soon shouts out, trying to change the subject. “Well, maybe you can show me around the apartment complex?” I ask, I needed to see more of everything in there. If this was truly the place in that strange world after all. Sentoki frowns at the idea though, looking back at where he lives before turning back to me. “Man, you have lame taste. C’mon! I’ll show you to the arcade!” He says, dragging me along with him away from where I wanted to investigate.

Once we were there Sentoki pulls out a roll of tokens for the two of us to share “I had some from last time. I couldn’t stay then but let’s play this!” he shouts, pulling me over to a fighting game. I sigh some but then smile, there was no need to rush I suppose. After a few rounds of us going back and forth I feel my phone starting to vibrate again. Reaching in it I notice the picture of Sentoki as a demon had appeared once more. I glance over at him as he plays a shooting gallery type of game and then walk out of the arcade to check my phone. Glancing over I notice Miyu walking along the sidewalk. This time however she looks up from her camera to see me, in her other hand a bag of what seems to be film. Classic style camera after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 

Miyu and myself stare at each other for a moment. Remembering the strange adventure from yesterday and both of us not sure what to say to the other. I finally gather the courage to open my mouth “Yesterday wasn’t a dream was it?” I ask, to which she shakes her head no. She walks closer to me, snatching my phone out of my hand “This right here sent us there! I don’t know what you did but I didn’t appreciate it!” She shouts angrily, probably catching some unwanted attention in the process. “It wasn’t my fault.” I say rather calmly, snatching my phone back from her.

Sentoki, probably hearing the shouting walks out of the arcade and notices Miyu and me arguing over my phone. “Hey hey hey! What’s going on here?” He asks, making his way over to the two of us. Miyu pouts at me after I turn to face Sentoki, holding my phone “It’s nothing, just trying to figure out something.” I say before Miyu smacks me in the back of the head. Why was she so violent!?! Miyu grabs my phone, planning to show Sentoki the picture once more but her thumb hits the delete button. Everything around the three of us goes black and we start to fall one by one in what feels to be an endless void. “Not again!!!” Miyu shouts while I close my eyes, not bothering to shout. Sentoki on the other hand was freaking out as well “Whoa whoa whoa whoa!” He shouts out while the three of us come to crashing halt. Myself landing on my back, Miyu as well. Sentoki however had landed on his face it seemed.

“What did you do!?” Miyu shouts at me, causing my eyebrows to furrow while I snatch the phone back “Everytime we try to delete this picture we end up here!” I shout back, helping Sentoki up in the process. “What the hell is this place?” Sentoki asks, looking around before noticing his and Miyu’s apartment building in front of the three of us. “What is going on?” He asks quietly to us before suddenly taking off towards the door. “Where do you think you’re going?” I shout towards the running boy while Miyu holds her hand out “Sentoki!” She shouts. It seems out words couldn’t reach him however and he had already taken off inside. Before we could make our way after him though our usual guest showed up, Lidth.

Landing behind us, Lidth growls some “Hey! Taishi! Girl! I already said it was dangerous here! Quit coming by! I’m trying to fix this place!” He scolds. Miyu snaps back at him with an angry expression on her face “My name is Miyu Akagawa! Our friend just ran in there!” She says, almost ready to take off after Sentoki. I feel my arm reach out and grab her wrist, stopping Miyu in her place “Don’t. Remember what happened last time. We need to prepare before we dash in there.” I explain. Lidth sighs “Why do you keep bringing people here Taishi?” He asks before flying next to me. “Well, she can’t go in at least. You should be fine with that Persona of yours. As long as you’re careful of course!” Lidth explains.

Miyu frowns some at the idea and shakes her head “I’m not letting Sentoki run in there by himself.” she explains to the two of us. Lidth can’t help but sigh and then turns away from us. When he turns back around he’s holding a purple bird keychain. “Well, at least take this, it’ll allow us to stay in contact. I’ll stay behind and tell you where to go from above. When I’m high up I can get a perfect layout of an area, even if there’s a ceiling!” He says, his hands on his waist like he’s posing. “I don’t wanna know how you can do that but I’m trusting you...we don’t have any weapons though…” I inform the bird, causing him to frown. “Well, I know I heard once that when you summon your Persona you can summon your weapon as well. It becomes a part of you, just try that next time you’re in a pinch!” He explains. Not exactly filling me with confidence.

I take the first step into the apartment complex with Miyu following close behind me. It was much bigger inside of here than it appeared on the outside, almost seeming to be a maze. “Why did you decide to follow me?” I ask Miyu as we walk along one of the many eerily empty corridors. Miyu puffs her cheeks up a bit at having to explain but soon does so anyway. “Look, just because Sentoki and I haven’t talked in a while doesn’t mean I don’t care about him. He’s my friend too and...this may all be my fault…” she says, muttering the last part. I think about asking her about this before choosing to ignore it. It’s none of my business what she feels. I just don’t want to see Sentoki or her get hurt. If I’m the only one who can fight these Shadows then I should.

As we continue to venture to the second level of the apartment the keychain Lidth gave me starts to tweet like a bird. “Be careful on this floor! I’m seeing quite a few Shadows! I can’t tell where exactly they are but I know they’re nearby.” He explains. “If you can figure out their weakness when fighting we should be fine!” He adds on before the keychain stops talking. We both stay silent as we make out way closer to the stairs. Only to be stopped by what looks to be flying men wearing owl masks? The keychain tweets again and Lidth speaks up “I remember the ones you fought the first time were called Mokoi but these are called Koppa Tengu! Summon your Persona Taishi!”

I close my eyes once more, feeling everything being pulled to my chest and that same mural reforming in my heart. It forms in front of me and with a punch I shatter the glass. Causing my Persona, Horkas to form in front of me, the wind around him being thrown in all sorts of directions. I feel all the energy from my heart move to the palm of my hand and start to solidify. A hilt forming in my hand with a sword coming out of the hilt! “This is awesome!” I say with a smirk as I slash towards this Koppa Tengu, Miyu staying behind me for safety. The Koppa Tengu easily dodges my attack and comes flying at the two of us, ready to strike!

Horkas throws his hand out, a strong gust of wind shooting towards the Koppa Tengu to knock him away but to no avail! My eyes widen while I brace for impact to shield Miyu, only to be knocked away to safety by some of the wind. “Why can’t I hurt it!?!” I ask Lidth who soon tweets in. “It seems this Shadow isn’t affected by wind! You may have to retreat!” he informs. “Oh just great! How did Sentoki get passed this thing?” Miyu asks as we start to turn around to run. Only to see two more Koppa Tengus in guarding the way down. Along with a strange new creature. This one looking humanoid with a two large devil horns shooting out of the head of it. It also has a sadistic smirk along with black angel wings and wore a white mask with an angel on it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 

Miyu stopped dead in her tracks while I held my hand out “Horkos! Get it!” I shout out, causing my Persona to fire a gust of wind at what I presume to be a Shadow, however the blast is taken by the weakened of the Koppa Tengus, who then disappears. “Damn it!” I shout, holding my sword close, ready to defend us just in case. The new Shadow however begins to speak “Well well well, it seems you wanted to see this all over again?” It spoke in a raspy voice, catching me off guard. “What are you talking about!?!” I ask, standing in front of a shivering Miyu.

The Shadow only chuckled before holding out it’s hand, a large ball of what seemed to be pure darkness shooting towards us. With a swift movement Horkas flew in front of the blast, taking the hit for us but seeming to send a pain throughout my entire body. Causing me to fall on one knee “Feels like my heart was just used as a punching bag…” I manage to get out, breathing hard now. Leaving Miyu essentially defenseless while the Shadow made its way closer to us. “This is what it’s about right? The reason you came here. To see him suffer again instead of just listening to him?” The shadow asks the terrified Miyu.

Miyu was silent, looking down in fear, tears running down her face. “I...I couldn’t do anything last time for him. I just listened to it all...almost like I enjoyed it…” she says silently. Leaving me in the dark. I soon manage to stand up between the two of them “I have no idea what’s going on here. I have no clue what you’re talking about but whatever bad thing you think you did. You need to get it off your conscience with Sentoki. If we don’t go now he could die!” I shout. Hearing Miyu cry behind me I hold my sword out towards this Shadow who only chuckles. “Face it hero, she’s me. I’m her. I’m the dark, cruel things she’s done!” It shouts.

“No….I’m not you…” Miyu quietly says, causing the Shadow to glance down at her past me. “What are you talking about? You let Sentoki suffer! You didn’t even lift a finger to help!” It shouts at her. “I was young! I was still in middle school!” Miyu shouts as she stands up. “You’re right, I didn’t help because I didn’t know how! But I’m older and can do more now! I wasn’t there for him when his parents hurt him but I can help him now!” Miyu shouts, giving me a bit of backstory onto why Sentoki ran in here to begin with. She soon grabs her heart, feeling the same pain I had felt when it first happened. Her eyes closed in pain as she tries to focus.

Soon a mirror formed in between Miyu and myself. Causing me to jump back, keeping an eye on the Shadow of what I can only assume is how Miyu sees herself and her true self. The mirror shows Miyu wearing a Priestess outfit as a voice echoes throughout the area we are in. “It seems you have awakened to what you truly want to do. If you want to help your friends and others, make a promise with me and keep it!” The voice rings out. Miyu begins to bash her hands violently against the mirror in front of her until it shatter into pieces on the floor. The pieces soon begin to glow and a being appears behind her.

“Persona! Go Vàr!” Miyu shouts out while a tall woman appears behind her. The woman had white angel wings and her face was covered by a red mask so that only the bottom of her lips could be seen, she was smirking. In Miyu’s hand a scythe had formed also, so that was her weapon. Giving me time to rest up I chuckled some “Let’s go Horkos!” I shout, running towards the Shadow to slash at it, providing a distraction. While the Shadow was busy with me the Koppa Tengus flew towards Miyu and Vàr, ready to attack. Miyu held her hand out and a bright light flew from Vàr’s hand in the shape of a ball. Crashing into both of the Shadows and causing them to disappear.

“No! NO!” The Shadow Miyu shouted, jumping away from my attacks and flying towards her counterpart. “I will not let you get over what you’ve done! You let him suffer!” The Shadow shouted while Miyu stared at the oncoming attack. “I’m making up for it now!” Miy shouts back as Vàr prepared another attack. This time dork thorns shooting out of her hand and tangling up the Shadow. “You’re weak. Weak to your own powers and weak compared to me. Now vanish!” She shouts, causing the thorns to constrict and ending her shadow once and for all.

Horkas and Vàr soon began to disappear, along with our weapons. Miyu fell to her knees while I ran over “Hey, you did great. I didn’t even know you had that in you. But we can’t rest here if we’re going to catch Sentoki.” I say, comforting her. Miyu nods “I...I know. I just need a minute.” She says. Hearing my keychain starting to tweet once more I pull it up “Where were you?” I ask Lidth. “Where was I? Where were you? I lost all connection for about fifteen minutes. What happened?” The bird asks. I take the time to explain it to him while Miyu rested up.


End file.
